


Crystal Cage

by Raclettress



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, JYJ (Band)
Genre: Brainwashing, Crossdressing, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, Journalist, M/M, chaebol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-18
Updated: 2017-11-18
Packaged: 2019-02-03 19:05:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12754341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raclettress/pseuds/Raclettress
Summary: News chaser, Kim Junsu encounter a mysterious girl in a large mansion





	Crystal Cage

In this cold night, he look at the short figure dresses in french lolita dress. Short ruffle skirt and tight tops and even with long curly tips hair she has. It’s a beauty for him but he just not understand why the girl is just sit on one corner of back garden with a bunny doll. The garden is large to match the mansion, with lots of flower that he believe will look prettier on day light. Just a billionaire thingy, Junsu brush it off, “Tom... will Yunho-oppa and Changmin-oppa see me tonight?”

By hearing the name, Junsu is jerking back, body aware, ears twitch. Remembering his purpose to be in here in the very large mansion of the Jung. He’s a journalist that disguise as one of the waiter. He took his editor challenge to dig in to the Jung. Used to be a sport journalist and had done couples of dirty thing to get athlete secret such as drug use or other scandals, his editor told him out of frustration that night when they were in cheap bar, drinking soju, he still can remember it well,

_“That Jung... that so fucking impossible. I hate them!”_

It might be a personal reason as well, but he became curious. There is not much things people can dig from the Jung, except that the family is very very wealthy and often doing philanthrophy things, openly or secretly.

Secretly as in they don’t want anyone to find out but someone can get a hold on it somehow. The business goes beyond well and become one of the most influenced family in Korea and east Asia. Not forgetting business expansion in Europe and other continents.

The head of Jung household is only a young man. A very young man not more than 23, who is very successfull and so damn kind. Already become an orphan by the age of 10 and his grandparents died 6 and 7 years later. Leave the young man with excessive amount of money, and huge responsibilities for a 17 years old to bear. Many people already suspect the possibilities of some people control the young man, but in the end, none of that come out true; their seeking is futile.

And despite the very kind of this Jung Yunho, the young man, who has a very handsome and manly feature with polite attitude, Junsu’s editor, believes everyone has flaw. And since Jung is really a great name, the flaw will be as big. Something that might scatter the man if the world find out. And Junsu is here to proof the suspicion.

It’s pretty easy for him to be part of hired waiter, he train for that, a train that come in handy if you chasing celebrities or athletes in private party, restaurant or hotels. And with a little beg and showing of his abillity, he mostly able to get the job. He even able to get some connections as well.

 

Junsu must admit that the mansion is so damn big. He also hear from couples that come to the party, that nothing really change since 15 years ago, except maybe small redecorate or wall paint. Jung Yunho seemingly doesn’t really have time for his own home and keep it that way.

When Junsu first enter the mansion, he is face to face with large portrait of Yunho’s grandparents. The corridor filled with portrait and arts but the lights, he notes, is energy saving ones. It forces Junsu to add another perfection of this young man’s list.

And while he does his waiter job professionally. He saw how Jung Yunho talks with his acquittance and other rich peoples with confidence but friendly manner. Not forgetting some joke as well. The peoples who trying to get closer and initiates small talks are celebrity from both gender, trying to seduce him and some much older woman who seemingly want to introduce their children. The man seemingly enjoying the attention, but when he’s pressed, he still manage to pulls himself out. Or with a little help from his assistant.

His weakness, though is kids. Jung Yunho likes children and seemingly ready to hug them one by one. It something remind him to his cousin who like children so much he even have part time job at day care. It’s like he’s ready to be a father without passing any dating phase.

The most amusing but not surprising is he find how Jung Yunho was having a very comfortable talk with Shim Changmin.

That young man is Yunho’s friend since born and has the same long legs although he is not even half wealthy as the Jung. Junsu know how they befriended and it amuse him too, knowing the two young rich has normal history like skipping class together or smoking at school rooftop, and that is so normal and not high classes at all. Yes he know some spoiled heir doing even worse things, and skipping classes is not enough to expose the Jung.

 

He did not expected to see the girl in french dress in this home, calling Yunho-oppa and Changmin-oppa with longing. Jung Yunho supposed to have a sister, but she died along with the mother before she born. After that the father was sumored to have affair but since the man was single back then, it just count as secret date. Maybe with commoner or worse, prostitution.

So who is this young lady? Why is she asking for Yunho and Changmin?

 

There is this small lump in his chest. Something that makes him unable to tear his eyes from the girl. It’s a common sense he got after years of working in this industry. A news. And he wishes for a big one.

Something that will pulls the ever successful Jung Yunho to the mud.

 

Junsu walk closer to the girl with light steps, hundreds of nice flowers fragrance filled his nose, he takes a time to inhale sharply. Even with duty, he can’t help but doing that.

Despite Junsu’s efforts to walk with less sound, she somehow hear him coming from behind. Startled and scared, she back off to the corner of rose bushes. Junsu can hear her knee shaking. Thin pair of legs that makes her looks tall, “Who... who you?” terrified, interesting. But if she is a rich and sheltered person, Junsu might be look harmful.

His eyes quickly falls to the bunny doll, he put on his softest smile, lessen the tense, “Hey, I have a doll that look alike to yours.”

The girl is a complex beauty –Junsu admit. She’s so cute and pretty with a little bit of boyish feature. She look fragile and not more than 12 years old –he believe. Slim figure and rather thin herself. Wearing a lolita dress, short ruffle skirt and corset made by finest satin that come with price tag. A pair of white socks thigh high with orange bow that match the color of the dress. “Tom?”

“Mine is Sarah. She also wear something like you.” The girl look interested now, Junsu decide it’s time to sits on the park bench. He sits on the far end, doesn’t want to freak out the girl and make his cover exposed right away.

“Should Tom wear something too?” she ask, the voice is unsteady

“Since Sarah is wearing a clothes just like you, what about a small suit for Tom?” by hearing thus, the girl become all excited. Junsu smiles at her. “You are?”

She hesitate, “But... but... Yunho oppa forbid me to talk to stranger.”

“Why?” he whine, pretending to be hurt by that. He will not let his children talk to stranger, not that he have one tough.

“They’re dangerous,” she nearly scream it out.

Junsu not going to blame this sheltered looking girl. “But you already know my name and my bunny name. Is it make me a stranger?” there’s something weird with the girl. The naivety and childish behavior. A girl by this age should be more mature and not child like, yet she behave like a 6 years old. He can use this instead. “Why don’t you sit so we can talk more and we won’t be stranger anymore?”

She looks hesitate, hugging his bunny in front of her chest like a shield. She shivers a bit, there’s a chilling wind just now. “Can I do that?”

He smile,”It’s fine.”

She lowered the doll and walks to sits besides him. There is a glint from her neck, is it a choker? – he guess. But with a low lightning, it’s hard to guess it.

“What’s your name? Mine is Xiah.” He will not blurting his real name.

“Yoochun.” She answer. How funny is that for a girl to bear a boy name? “Um... Xiah oppa. Should Tom wear a top hat for his suit?”

“He will look great with that.”

“I will ask Yunho oppa then.” She looks excited.

“He must be very good to you...”

“Yunho oppa? He’s the best in the world. He brought me candy and chocolate and new dress and shoes and dolls and toys. Tom is his gift also.”

Junsu admit that Yunho is so kind to this girl, although the clothes is kind of unusual for daily wear. If it’s more for cosplay, he can understand. Also this girl is not appear in the party ass well, so really he can see no point of dress up like this. “Yoochunie, where do you school?”

“School? Study? Here. Yunho oppa and Changmin oppa teach me.”

“You’re not going out?” he asks out of surprise.

She looks terrified and swift from Junsu a bit. “Outside is dangerous. I might get lost and... and I can’t see Yunho oppa and Changmin oppa again,” she shows this sad expression, something that make Junsu torn in between sympathy and surprised.

“You never go out?” he ask with the same calm, but already forgetting on how many minutes has passed.

“I’m from outside. My mother take me to this home and give me to Grandpa. But grandma hates me and grandpa didn’t want to see me. Mother said that this is my family and home now. Grandpa, grandma and Yunho oppa are my family, but it’s always Yunho oppa and Changmin oppa who loves me and take care of me.”

 

That’s it! That’s the news. There is something dark within the family and it shackled the girl to the house. Or Jung Yunho choose to hide the girl instead of showing her to the world.

Yoochun is the news.

The puzzle is nearly complete, just track down Yoochun’s mother. Probably she is Yunho’s father’s woman.

 

Junsu feels his heart racing and his body shakes, his feet want to run and he has prbolem on hiding his smile. The symptom on getting a big news, “I got to go, Yoochunie...” he stands up right away.

“Xiah oppa...” she sound hesitate. Junsu stops and say yes to her. “Will you come again and bring Sarah along? I... I think... Tom will be happy to see Sarah.”

She hung her head low, voice shaking and the bunny cover her face, “Sure” he lies. After this become news, he’ll get promotion and that’s all.

“Thank you Xiah oppa.” Her eyes sparks and the smiles is so genuine, her eyes smiling too. For the first time in this three years, Junsu feels stab of regret. He lies to everyone in order to get news. But will he has a heart to lying to this innocent and pure sheltered girl who never get out of the mansion for years?

He waves her goodbye, ready to come back home with excite that drilled in to his heart. A news will be sold out soon.

Junsu hides in the shadow, walks quietly and secretly before he hears pair of shoes walking in front of him. He hides near one pillar and looks back, knowing the person is getting closer to Yoochun. Only coincidence will lead him there, unless, this person knows more than Junsu, “Why is my baby stay here?”

“Changmin oppa!” she claimed happily, not too loud.

Junsu is so tempted to eavesdropping and he does, slowly gettig closer and hides behind rose bushes. There’s no way he has no interest over this one because Changmin talks are all about business or playing games and various kind of food from around the world. He never hear him talks personal, moreover calling the other ‘baby’.

And he remember Yoochun called Changmin oppa.

The tall man, has a finger down the girl’s chin, lift it up. “Is my baby doing good?”

“I miss you.” She hugs Changmin and the man scoops her to his embrace, lift her up to stand on the bench, hovering him. The young man doesn’t want to dirtied his suit with dirt from Yoochun’s shoes. Junsu sees the smooth movement of the hand and long fingers, carressing the cheeks before going down to her neck.

Junsu can’t quite understand what’s on the girl neck but then Changmin said it out. “I bought you a new collar and leash. I want you to try it on soon.”

“Changmin oppa is so kind.”

The long finger is carding through the girl’s long hair, pulls her for an open mouthed kiss. One hand reach down and inside the panties, earning a muffled moan.

Junsu’s heart nearly burst. He saw fetishes among athlethes sometimes, but sees Shim Changmin doing that to underage and the girl is okay with that like it’s the normalest thing she ever learn plus the fact that the mansion is belong to Yunho, makes him angry. Yoochun is a good girl, but her mind is corrupted.

 

***

 

“When is next party at Jung mansion?” Junsu has both palm on Kangin’s table. Totally mad and frustrated.

His editor only side eying him from his computer screen, “Why are you interested in that? Even Jungsu is going easy to everyone about it,” he’s not interested at all in this Chaebol matter.

“Kangin. Just fucking tell me!”

 

***

 

Junsu bought a bunny doll and it cost a lot just for the doll itself, not counting the clothes but he has Jaejoong who has lots sisters and one of them willing to sew a lolita dress for the bunny.

He bring Sarah, the bunny doll with him at Jung Mansion in one party. Seeking the very same girl on the same corner. The girl is not growing even an inch it seems.

“Hi, Yoochun?”

“Xiah Oppa!” She claimed happily, which also turn Junsu’s lips to curve.

“I bring Sarah with me,” he showing it to Yoochun, and the girl’s eyes looks sparkling. Junsu smiles, knowing that he can bring it to the girl face. There is only one thing that looks so odd here, “Why is Tom not wearing a tux? So he can matched Sarah?”

“Because I want him to be like me. Changmin oppa’s bunny and Yunho oppa’s bunny are wearing Tux, and Tom should wear something like me, right?”

“Yoochunie... Yunho and Changmin are male, of course they wear tux, but you are a girl and Tom is a boy.”

She swifted a bit, pout appear on his boyish face, so cute and strangely make Junsu’s heart beating faster, “I don’t like it. I want a friend that just like me. Tom will be me but a bunny!”

“Tom is a boy, right?” He says that in a very calm tone. He doesn’t want Yoochun to scream or throwing tantrum all of sudden. His cover will revealed instantly and he might really die.

The pout in Yoochun’s face still linger, “I was a boy.”

“What?”

“Before I become Yunho’s oppa dongsaeng, I was a boy.”

“Yoochunie... you don’t have to told a story like this...”

“Xiah oppa doesn’t trust me?” She lifted the front of hes skirt without even hesitate. Revealing his thight pink panties.

Junsu want to prevent her, saying that it’s inappropriate, but he sees an outline of a boy’s cock. With one hand Yoochun holds his bunny and the front of her skirt, while another hand go south to pull down her panties.

“Yoochun...” he whisper slowly, stunned at the sight. Slowly there’s a heat crawling from his chest, spreading fast to his face. “They force you to this? I’m going to kill Jung Yunho!”

“No! Xiah oppa is a bad person! Don’t kill Yunho oppa!” Yoochun let go of the skirt, covering his private part. Anger raise by the treat.

“I won’t... but look at you Yoochunie... he did this to you... he make you wear girls clothes and collar and leash...” he has hold this since last time. Collar and leash are not meant for person. Jung Yunho has tied this little boy and turn him to his pet.

Yoochun hugs his bunny even tighter that if it’s real bunny, it might choked to death already, “Yunho oppa loves me! I want to wear this and Yunho oppa bought everything I want!”

“But it’s not right!” he become tensed as well. Yoochun must leave the place by his own will, but he just not understand what Yunho did to her is not normal.

“Xiah oppa hates me right? You just want me to be like other people. Yunho oppa and Changmin oppa loves me the way I am and that’s what important for me!”

Junsu takes a step ahead, trying to closer thair gap that keep increasing by every backward step Yoochun made, “Listen... I will pulls you out from this devil mansion! I’ll show you outside world!”

“You... you want to separate me from Yunho oppa and Changmin oppa?” her body shakes and lips trembling before real tears flow out. It makes Junsu’s chest tightened. He never meant to make him cry, to see him in this state.

Junsu takes another step, wanting to brush away those tears, “What you want?” Yoochun realizes his move, steps back.

“Let’s try to see outside world. You will know everything. There are so many thing I want you to see, to hear, to experience. Take my hand, Yoochunie...” Junsu is kneeling and offers him his hand. Looks shorter, looks less intimidating.

Yoochun looks at his hand and to his face. It’s clear he want Yoochun to take those hands, “If I go with you... I can’t meet Yunho oppa and Changmin oppa, right?”

“There are so many things in the world you haven’t see yet. You’ll find things you like...”

He shakes his head, “No... Yunho oppa and Changmin oppa are my world...” Yoochun runs. He is pretty fast and Junsu who was caught off guard quickly stand up.

Junsu get him on time, pulling his weak body. “Yoochun...” he says softly, has no heart to hurt him with words.

“I don’t want to leave Yunho oppa. He’s my family! Family stay together!” the words stabs him and Yoochun slipped easily. Junsu need some time before chasing the girl/boy.

 

He follows the young boy entering the building. He become aware knowing that this house has so many employee and helper and if he’s caught it might be the end of him. Anger rose again as he realizes the employee must be know about Yoochun. Stay quiet and loyal to their Master. Money speaks.

However, Junsu is so lucky there’s no one in the corridor on this part of the building as those people must be at the party now, serving diligently. Yoochun is going to a certain room and shut it loud. “Yoochunie... please open it!”

“No! You will separate me from Yunho oppa!”

“But he did a very bad things to you!”

“Yunho oppa loves me while the other don’t! My mom hates me! She didn’t want me to stay with her and Yoohwan! Grandpa and Grandma hates me they didn’t even want to see me! But Yunho oppa loves me! I’m his younger sister!”

Junsu can’t lose this. It his only change. There’s zero chance for next time. Yoochun might tell Yunho and he will not let Yoochun go easily, even with some blowing from media all over the country, “Look, Yoochunie. I... I just find it unusual. I have brother and none of us wear something the opposite sex, except for fun. I just worry about you.”

“But you want to separate me from my brother. Will you be okay if someone do that to you and your brother?”

“Of course not. I’ll be sad. Now... I just want to be your friend so let’s talk, okay? Please? Open this door...”

“You promise?” he sobs.

The word ‘Yes’ comes out easily.

Yoochun open the door to his room very slowly. Eyes looks at Junsu with suspicion. Junsu wait. Wait till Yoochun open the door wide for him to enter.

Junsu get in slowly, really polite and looks so interested to this room, “Is it your room?” it’s not typical boy room. It’s clearly a girl room. With purple paint, dolls on the shelves, crafted mirror and all.

“Yes,” he answers nervously.

Junsu doesn’t know it but there’s a great pain at his neck and everything fades black.

 

***

 

Junsu wake up with headache and pain behind his neck. He tries to move his hand to caress it but both hands are refused to move. He looks at his surrounding where there are familiar sight. It’s Yoochun’s room and he is tied on his bed. He tries to move his leg but it also unabled.

He takes a deep breath, trying his best to normalize his heart beating that was just raising, “Yoochun...” he whisper it, suddenly feeling scared for both of them.

“Xiah oppa!” She claimed happily from the chair that facing the bed. He watches Junsu all time, it seems.

He wasn’t see the boy before, but he must be here in his room all the time, “Release me, Yoochunie...” he says in a hurry, unable to conceal his nervousness. Something bad going to happen, he can feel it from the hair on his hands.

“I can’t! I don’t have the key,” he’s being honest.

“Take it from Yunho!” he is ordering the boy, but Yoochun looks away. He turn his head to the door that opened slowly from outside. He stands up straight and still, waiting.

“Yunho is still in the party,” There’s a male voice now, Junsu is aware of that.

He tries to look at the source, even if he can identify it without looking, “Shim Changmin,” He muttered it darkly. Hate sipping out on his words.

The tall and handsome man sits leg crossed on Yoochun’s chair, and the  boy just standing on his side. Changmin pulls the young boy to sits on the floor next to him, petting his head and brushing his hair. It’s clear how Changmin treat Yoochun, even without leash, it’s disgust him so damn much.

“Xiah oppa?” the tall calls Junsu, “Xiah is your pen name in article you wrote. Xh. Kim Junsu. Nice to meet you,” his smile is so genuine, despite this condition.

“Let me go, Shim!”

Changmin’s brow flying hearing the tone Junsu used, “How rude.”

“I’ll report this! You and Yunho will both go to jail!”

There’s no surprised in Changmin face, his gaze falls to Yoochun. One hand cups the teenager’s chin, forcing him to looks up, “Hear that Yoochunie? He want to put me and Yunho in jail. He’s going to separate us.”

Yoochun freed from Changmin’s hand, but it’s not make the chaebol upset, “No! Xiah oppa, why are you so cruel? I don’t want to separate from them.”

This sweet talking method makes Junsu want to throw up. Yoochun’s mind is corrupted by the two childhood friend. They creating a world for Yoochun and caged him there, “You deserve freedom!” he doesn’t know what to say anymore.

“Now now... wanna have a little chat with me?”

“Fuck! Shim! You just see!”

Changmin sighs loudly. Already expecting this reaction. He pulls Yoochun head to lean on his thigh. The young boy looks sad and upset. He seems to hold something.

Junsu knows, Yoochun is fully under Changmin’s control. The young boy doesn’t dare to do or talks without Changmin’s permission.

“Yoochunie want to have friend and I was thought you will be a good friend for him. Sadly you are just a news chaser,” Junsu can’t judge if Changmin really genuine with those words, because his tone sounds genuine. But this is the man who turn an innocent boy to be his personal pet, there’s no way he can fall easily.

“If you really want to give him friend, you supposed to schooled him outside.”

Changmin smiles wide it even make his eyes mismatched and his gum flashed. Such a cute and youth looking, “I’m kind of surprised knowing that you has full concern to Yoochunie. Seriously I thought you will be a good friend for him.”

“You planted corrupted idea to him.”

“I don’t get it,” there. The playing innocent that Junsu hates so much.

“He is not supposed to wear all of that! You make him believe it’s something he have to wear to be normal...”

Changmin shrugged, “I did cross-dress once at college with Kyuhyun and other... we lip-sync over Girls Day’s Something...”

“That’s different! You never let him choose, you forced him to wear all that!”

“Why don’t you ask Yoochunie?” there’s this confident smile on Changmin’s lips.

Junsu feels disgust, but he still asks, “Yoochunie... tell me they force you to wear that...”

Yoochun shakes his head, “No. Yunho oppa and Changmin oppa ask me first and I like them. And wearing it all day everyday make me feel great. I like them.”

“Bet you whoring him, Shim.”

“What?” His eyes goes impossibly rounder, “No. It such an insult. I never do that. There are plenty of men would love Yoochun, I belief. Rich peoples with all their kink. But I’m not doing that. We respect him and he will not do what he does not want to...”

Junsu stay silent for a moment, “So it’s Yunho then?”

Changmin rolls his eyes, “How dare you insult such a good man? He will not doing such a thing.”

“How about collar and leash? He’s not a pet.”

The tall one chuckles. His body looks trembled, for holding a laughter, “Right. We might looks like doing such a thing to him. But it make him feel safe. Right Yoochunie?”

“Yes,” voice so excited.

“Why?” There’s no hope it driving him crazy.

Yoochun looks up at Changmin. He looks at that smile, how this tall man pours him with love, “Knowing that Yunho oppa and Changmin oppa still want me.”

Junsu sees their gaze, his stomach churning, “You fucks him?! You’re a pedophille! insane!”

Changmin’s once warm gaze turn cold when facing him, “Who has underage collection in his computer? Oh, I forgot about lolita as well, and bunch of manga collection you bought from Japan.”

“You... you barging to my home?”

“You think we leave Yoochunie unguarded? There are cctv as well as he told us about a man named Xiah who has a bunny named Sarah. You want to set him free? Or you already masturbating by thinking about him?”

Junsu face getting very red.

“I was right? Oh well, Yunho was right about you. He really this amazing thing in the world.” He sigh proudly. “Now, Yoochunie... actually our friend here already thinking about you. How about you help him a bit? I believe he will like it too...”

“What?” Junsu’s head goes blank.

Yoochun stands up, a scissors in hand. He walks closer to the bed, “But you want me, right? Changmin oppa already give permission.”

“Wha... what are you going to do with me, huh? You... you are going to kill me? They’ll catch you!”

“No, not killing. That’s pretty boring and such a waste, don’t you think so?”

Changmin take something in the collection shelf. Bring it to Junsu mouth. He’s not being gentle, instead shoving a gag to his mouth, leather strap was encased it and it finish with a click behind his head. He receive a death glare from the journalist, but he only return it with pity.

“Yoochunie baby... you can cut off all of his clothes and play with him all night long,” he cups Yoochun’s cheek in one hand. Give him a soft kiss on his lips, “He want you too...” the boy’s cheeks goes red.

“Stop teasing me, oppa,” he pouts cutely and Changmin chuckles.

“My baby in love,” he sing a song.

 

Junsu hears the door locked from the outseide. Just then, his attention is focused again on Yoochun. He looks shy. Junsu shakes his head. It’s not happening. No. But his private part say other wise half of his mind hopes to die right away.

 

***

 

“What you want from me?” his question sounds lifeless. He already wake up an hour ago when the morning sun streaks his eyes. Fully naked with a very naked Yoochun curling on his side. He was reflected on the night, not the heating part, but for his shameless mind; for giving up to his lust and accept everything Yoochun offer easily.

He even kissed Yoochun back at one point after the younger take away his gag.

He totally enjoyed it. He still remember how Yoochun’s inner muscles clenching around his private. How he shivers and arching his back and moans like a little bitch.

“I want Yoochun to have a friend. But I guess you prefer another idea like sticking your thing inside him...” Changmin in silk blue pyjama inspect the scene on the bed. Junsu feels he is nothing more than an object of study.

“You won’t let me free...” it’s sounds as statement rather than question.

“Depend on how you describe freedom.”

“Hyung?” Changmin looks at the door, there is a newcomer on the room wearing matching pyjama.

Yunho also interested to the bed scene, leaning on the bedpost to enjoy the sight, “Hey... he’s kind of booty!” he says praising the tied body.

Changmin rolls his eyes.

The owner of the mansion chuckles at Changmin’s gesture, “Well, Kim Junsu ssi. Judging from this, I guess you pretty much like the feeling of having your dick inside Yoochunie...”

“You didn’t feed him well, Jung,” his voice lose it’s confidence. He was assaulted but he clearly enjoyed it and he feels ashamed now, “He’s practicaly skin and bone.”

Yunho flashes a fatherly smile while looking at the young boy who still in deep sleep, that moment Junsu want to believe that Yunho loves for Yoochun is pure and genuine, “I have to keep him underfed to make him undergrown and small. But you like it.“

Junsu closes his eyes, “Just kill me...” he begs, “Kill me, Jung...”

“Kill you? No. Yoochunie needs friend, and we all agree on that. You are the only candidate we have.”

“What? You will let me go? What if I fight back?”

“You are fully aware that it won’t be possible,” Yunho smiles again, this time directed to Changmin, “Don’t worry about it. Changminie knows many trainer. I believe one will make you succumb... or else, he will still find a way...”

Changmin looks at Yunho, eyes big and surprised, “I’ll call right away...” the tallest leave the room after gain his composure. He hardly believe Yunho agreed to his suggestion.

“He’s so cute, don’t you think so?” Yunho asks Junsu, looks so proud over his friend. Yoochun stirs, open his eyes and blushed when he sees Yunho.

Junsu looks away from the owner of the mansion, gazing at the blue sky. Such a contrary to his upcoming future.


End file.
